One true love
by simplykyon
Summary: 16 year old Nyoko Kuramoto was running late for school one day. Little did she know that her life was gonna change that day. That day she was gonna meet the Sohmas. As the story goes on she fall for sweet yuki and hard-headed kyo, and there's a catch..
1. Default Chapter

HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST FRUITS BASKET AND FANFICTION!!! R&R PLZ!!!!!!!

_**"i love you " ................**_

_**"it been a while hasn't it not?"...............**_

_**"no don't leave me."............**_

_**"i'm sorry."**_

Nyoko wakes up in her bed. She been having that dream for a while. Although, the dream is not familiar to her memory, it seems like she heard this person before. Nyoko looks at her clock.

8:00, she's late.

Nyoko rushes out the door. "Ah! i'm gonna be late!!!!" Nyoko trips on a rock. "KYA!!!!!!" Nyoko drops all her books. As she was picking them up she saw something flash in the bushes. Nyoko thought she just saw orange fur in the shrubs. Nyoko shakes her head and forgets about it.

As she was sorting through her books,she had bumped into a person with gray hair.

"Ah! I'm sorry are you okay miss Kuramoto?" asks the gray-haired boy. "Yes, I'm fine than......" Nyoko looks up. It Yuki-san! "Oh! Sohma-kun, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!". "I'm fine,just that...... " Yuki smiles and grabs Nyoko's hand. "Please call me Yuki."

Nyoko blushes. She has had a crush on Yuki every since the year started. "o-o-okay soh.... I mean! Yuki-kun."

Suddenly you hear a sound in the near by bushes. Out jumps a boy about Yuki's age, but with flaming orange hair. "Oy! What do you think your doing rat!"

Hello again! hope you liked the story! I'm working on 2 right now! R&R!!!!


	2. one true love chap 2 getting to know kyo

11/14/04 Hello people! It's my second chapter (the next day!)! I plan to have 24 chaps or more for this series. Thers's only one thing in my way: i wonder if people will like it? I mean, I'm not in people's heads, i can't force them (or can I?). Anyway hope you enjoy! Oh and with your reviews i would like you if you say what one of your fanfics so then i can find them easily and enjoy them.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?" Yuki's anger seems to rise. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY I'ME HERE?!?!" Kyo exclaims. Yuki let go of Nyoko. "TODAY I AM GONNA BEAT YOU RAT!" Kyo get into a fighting position. "You better makes this worth my time idiot cat." Yuki turns to Nyoko. "Kumamoto-chan,you shoul hurry to school, i don't want you to be in trouble just because of us". "B-but Yuki-kun......." "Please Kumamoto-chan, for my sake." Yuki starts throwing punches at Kyo. "O-okay"nyoko starts to run through the woods not looking back.

Nyoko couldn't concentrate all day. She kept thinking about Yuki-kun and if he was all right. Yuki hasn't comes to school all day. Also, that orange-haired boy, what's his name.... Kyo, hope he's alright too. Nyoko mumbles "He was cute too..... wonder if I'll meet him again."

Nyoko comes out of the school building. She heads toward the woods. There's a short-cut through there to her house. "I must get home even if there's no one there....". Nyoko's parent are always on business trips and the latest one has been there longest yet. As Nyoko just enter the woods the orange-haired boy jumps from the tree over head. "WHOA! You scared me Kyo-san!". Kyo was really battered. He had cuts and bruises all ove him body. "Um... did Yuki- kun did this to you?". "Your the girl from this morning aren't you?" Kyo asks. "Yes, why do you ask?" "NO REASON!" Kyo barks. Kyo blushes. "Hey, this morning that damn rat just shooed you off, so your probably confused........". "So eh what i'm trying to say is I'll walk you home..... where ever that is.". "oh, okay kyo-san, Thank you very very much!". Kyo stares then smiles.

Kyo and Nyoko are walking down the dirt path of the woods. Kyo looks at Nyoko. Whoa, I'm walking with her. I suddenly care for her, why? Kyo thinks. Suddenly there's a drizzle of rain. "AH dammit!" Kyo shouts. "We're still far from your house and mines" Kyo satrts walking off the path and goes into the woods. "Ah! Kyo-san wait!". Nyoko runs after Kyo. Oh no! i can't find him, what do I do! Nyoko suddenly trips over something! "AIEEEE!!!!" Nyoko shouts. "AH yuck! I got mud in my mouth!". Nyoko tries to stand up but she felt a surge of pain in her right ankle. Oh man! I'm lost in the woods with a twisted ankle, this is EXACTLY what i wanted!" Nyoko eyes started to burn. Out of nowhere a hand came in front of her. Nyoko looks up to see Kyo's face. "Hey, what are you doing down there?" Kyo said smiling. "Here let me carry you.". "Ah b-but Kyo......" Kyo picks up Nyoko although not in an embrace. Kyo-san is not holding me in an embrace, why nyoko wonders. "Am I heavy Kyo-san?" Nyoko whispers. "No....... and really stop with the Kyo-san stuff." "Okay...... Kyo-kun..... I really apreciate this....." Nyoko says her eyelids getting heavy. "No prob....... Nyoko-chan." Kyo says. Nyoko took one last look at Kyo to see him looking at her smiling. Nyoko went to sleep.

_**"you'll never feel that way..... won't you?"**_

_**"I...... i love you........."**_

_**"Nyoko-chan...... will you ever feel that way?"**_

_**"please don't leave my side"**_

_**"Nyoko-chan....."**_

Nyoko woke up to find her at her deserted house. "Why am I here...... how am I here?" Nyoko wonders. Nyoko examines her ankle, it seems fine. Nyoko run down the stairs. "Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!" Nyoko shouts. "What the hell is the matter with you, your suppose to be in bed dammit!" Kyo yells back. "Oh, I'm sorry I was just worried, how did you find my house?" Nyoko asks. "I looked through your backpack....... but NOTHING ELSE!" Kyo suddenly shouts. "What?" Nyoko wasn't listening she was just relieved that Kyo was here. "Never mind!" Kyo blushes. "I think we should get back to my house, Yuki probably is worried about you." Kyo head to the door. "Why? Would Yuki be worried I mean?" Nyoko blushes at the thought of Yuki. Kyo looks back at notices her blushing at Yuki's name. Kyo looks away. "No reason! Let's get out of here!"

Nyoko and Kyo finally came to the Sohma household. "WOW! It's so grand! You seriously live here Kyo-kun?!" Nyoko exclaims. "Yeah..... I do." Kyo mumbles. Something is on Kyo's mind wonder what Nyoko wonders.

"Hey! I'm home!" Kyo exclaims. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN IDIOT!" Yuki comes out of a room on the right. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS DAMN RAT!!!!" Kyo retorts. Yuki notices Nyoko. "I'm sorry Kuramoto-chan, did HE drag you here?" Yuki asks. "Why, yes Yuki-kun.... i hope it no trouble!" Nyoko blushes.

Kyo notices Nyoko blushing and looks away. "As long as your here...... you might as well have breakfast." Yuki smiles. "Please come this way Kuramoto-chan" Yuki lead Nyoko into the dining room.

Yuki, Nyoko, and Kyowalk into the dining room. Nyoko spots a pretty brown-haired girl by the stove. "OH! We have a guest! I'm sorry! Where are my manners! My name is Tohru Honda!" the brown-haired girl exclaims.


	3. 2 the surprise

hello ppl! this is my next chapter of one true love! As the story goes on things start to get heated up . ! oh and yes haru comes in the next chap! R&R PEOPLE PLZ! 

oh and i would like to thank Dark shadow-sama since she was the first person to review! (and only tear)

"Ah! Nice to meet you!" Nyoko exclaims. Tohru comes and shakes Nyoko's hand "Oh are your staying for dinner? If not,oh please stay! I'm sure shigure won't mind!". Nyoko thought "Shigure?". "That's right I won't mind at all the more high school girls the merrier!" a black-haired man around his 20's appeared. "Hello my names Shigure, so nice to see a wonderful beauty here.... besides Tohru." Tohru and Nyoko blushes. 'This Shigure person....... he's gorgeous! (Although I guess Kyo and yuki are cuter...... Ah! Shut up brain!)' Nyoko thinks. "Well, dinners ready, so lets eat everybody!"

After dinner.......

Nyoko walks in the hallway. 'Is should get back home, i wouldn't want to be inpolite to the sohmas...' Nyoko thought. Kyo comes out of the dining hall. "Oh hey, I got to ask you something: how come your parents weren't home?". "They are on a business trip and won't come back for a while......." Nyoko replies. "Oh. Aren't you lonely then?" Kyo askes. "Why, yes..... i should be heading home now!" Nyoko runs. Kyo runs after her. "Wait! Why don't you stay here! I mean if you want... to." Kyo stutters. "SURE!!!! I'll get my stuff now!" Nyoko starts running toward the door. "Why don't you get your stuff tommorow! I mean it dark out now!" Kyo shouts. "Oh okay..... Thank you Kyo-kun!" Nyoko shout as she goes toward him. "Great I'll tell the others go to sleep now I'll tell Tohru your sleeping in her room. Oh, her room is up the stairs on the left, mines next to it." Kyo goes to the dining room as you go up the stairs.

You look around umtil you found Tohru's room. You take off your uniform and found some pant you can wear (yo are wearing an undershirt. You climb into bed and fall to sleep.

_**"hey don't worry I'll take care of you"**_

_**"Nyoko-chan...... I love you."**_

_**"you love him don't you!?"**_

Nyoko suddenly found herself walking down the hallway. "How did I ended up here?" Nyoko said out loud. She suddenly say a trail of blood leading to Kyo's room. "Oh no! Kyo!" Nyoko shouted. Nyoko ran and burst open Kyo's door. Nyoko gasped. On the floor a person was knocked out and bleeding to death. Nyoko noticed the person had...... orange hair! "Kyo!!!!! KYO-KUN!!!!!"

Nyoko abruptly woke up. Nyoko was breathing hard. Nyoko saw Tohru sleeping next to her. Nyoko glanced at the alarm clock.

12:30a.m.

Nyoko dragged herself out of bed. 'I'll get a glass of water.' she thought. Nyoko closed the door behind her she looked to the bed room on her left. It was empty. 'Hm.... wonder where's Kyo?' Nyoko wonders. Forgetting about the water Nyoko looked for Kyo. She found a ladder leading up to the roof. Curious, she started clinbing. Nyoko peeked on the roof, and there was Kyo...... sleeping. Nyoko walked over, and looked. 'Oh...... he's so hot! He even has a scowl when he's sleeping!' Nyoko thought. Nyoko got closer to get a good look at his face. 'Hope I don't fall on him.' Nyoko thought. Nyoko got closer until she was at least three inches away from his face. "Hn...." Kyo suddenly mumbles. 'OH CRAP!' Nyoko thought. 'He's waking up! What do i do!?' Nyoko backed away.

Somehow there was a loose tile on the roof and Nyoko tripped on it. "KYA!!!!!!!!!" Nyoko screams. Nyoko fall on Kyo. "UMPH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kyo yelled, half asleep. Kyo looked at Nyoko, shoked. "Um...... it's you....... um what THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kyo blushes. "UM...... I don't know...... I'm so SORRY!" Nyoko cries. Kyo looks at her and sighs. "Your so hopeless Nyoko...." Kyo looks at her and smiles.

15 mins later.....

"That damn Yuki he's so full of himself!" Kyo shouts and laughs. Nyoko laughs along with him. Nyoko looks at the sky getting lighter. She looks back at Kyo, he's looking at her deeply. "Whenever I'm with you I feel safe and happy.... Nyoko?" Kyo put his hand on her shoulder. "Hm?" Nyoko mumbles. "I....... i love you......." Kyo leans over and kisses Nyoko passionately. There was a puff of smoke.

Nyoko coughs. "Kyo..... wha..... Kyo?!" Nyoko gasped. Just where kyo was there was a pile of clothes and a orange cat. "How....." Nyoko could seem to say anything. Then a small voice answered. "Nyoko I got to tell you something....". The cat was..... speaking?


End file.
